Unimaginable Fury
by StanaTorv
Summary: Second in 'Unimaginable' series. What happens when the future is reversed? What happens to Vala now?


**Unimaginable Fury**

By Samvalasam

Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will. I don't make money off of this…that's why I work.

Vala walked into the infirmary looking for Dr. Lam. Carolyn noticed her and motioned for Vala to wait in her office. Making her way into the small room that once belonged to the previous CMO, Janet Frasier, she sat remembering the stories that Daniel told her about the a 5 foot nothing, needle wielding, O'Neill beating machine Vala liked the sound of her immensely. Carolyn was nice enough…when you got her on a good day.

Twiddling her thumbs Vala waited for Dr. Lam to finish her rounds. She sighed as she glanced around the room and thought to herself, _'Boy am I glad I'm not running anymore or I'd think this was a prison cell.'_

A few minutes later Carolyn stepped into her office, shut the door behind her and sat down opposite Vala. "Thanks for stopping by, Vala," Carolyn started.

"You're probably wondering what I've got you here for."

"Yeah, just a little curious," she replied hesitantly.

"Well, I've just recently received some information about you, mainly pertaining to you health."

"Well that's a shocker. You are a doctor after all." Carolyn smiled.

"This information was given to me from Teal'c. He told me only what I needed to know, nothing else."

"He said he wasn't going to tell anyone anything about what happened in those 50 years or so," Vala whinged.

"It's not like that, Vala. He gave this to me because he was worried about you and didn't want to see you hurt again." Vala looked confused.

"Again…I haven't been injured in ages. I don't know what he's going on about."

Carolyn sighed. "Would you like me to tell you the story he told me?"

Vala grinned. "It would certainly make life a whole lot easier, seeing as Adria didn't get her ESP from me."

"I'll start from the beginning, shall I?" she smiled and Vala only nodded. "Apparently, from what Teal'c has told me, the Ori have, for the lack of a better term, screwed you up internally."

"How so?"

"While you were stuck aboard the _Daedalus, _you fell pregnant." Vala grinned. "I did? I knew I hooked up with somebody."

"Well, anyway. Everything was going really well until you reached the end of your first trimester...you miscarried Vala. There's no easy way to say this, but you cannot have any children. Even though time was reversed, the damage had been cause before then," Carolyn had unshed tears in her eyes as she said this. "I've run tests on you, Vala, and there seems to be some sort of inhibitor that makes your body reject pregnancy. I'll look into it more and see what I can do for you, but I do not like the chances."

At that moment, Vala's life came crashing down like the proverbial waterfall.

"I…ca-can't have children?" she stammered

"I'm afraid not. Teal'c said that Sam ran all the tests and tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. I'm so sorry Vala." Carolyn placed her hand on top of her friends.

"I don't know why this hurts so much. It's not like I want kids."

"Are you sure?"

Vala thought for a moment. "No, I guess I haven't taken much time to consider it really. I want to find the right guy first."

Carolyn sat back in her chair. "Now that is something I never thought I'd hear coming out of the mouth of Vala Mal Doran."

"Things change and so do people," Vala replied, "Thanks for letting me know, Carolyn. It would have been worse finding out the hard way."

With that Vala rose from her seat and walked out of the office.

Vala was furious. She stormed down the hallways of the SGC towards the shooting range, unaware of the death glares she was receiving from people as she smashed her way through them at blistering speeds. Vala had no idea what she was doing; she loaded her pistol and started shooting at the target, not one of them missing. _Deadly, _she thought. She placed the Barretta down when she realised she had run out of ammunition and picked up a P-90 that was to the left of her; loaded it with speed and fired it even quicker, destroying the target where it hung.

Vala was so irate, Vala didn't even hear……

"Vala!" Daniel yelled…no response.

"Vala!" he yelled again, this time reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder. She spun around so quickly she almost knocked him over.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked a little annoyed and confused at his friends state.

"Shooting!" she spat at him

"Well, I see that, but why? You've never seen the need to practice before." He asked even more confused.

"Shooting makes me feel better," she whimpered as she placed the P-90 down and turned to face Daniel.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm surprised Teal'c didn't tell you too," Vala accused

"Tell me what? I don't know what you're talking about." Daniel was passed confusion at this point.

"I…I can't ever have children, Daniel. The Ori took that away from me."

"How…why?"

"I don't know, Daniel. They just did and…and it's so bloody frustrating because I didn't know until it was too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Too late to stop myself from falling in love and wanting children."

"I'm sure he'll understand. If I were you, I'd tell him before it was too late."

Tears fell freely and silently down Vala's cheeks as Daniel wiped them away with his thumb.

"I didn't think I would get this upset."

"Shh…you have ever right to be upset. They had no right to do what they did to you." Daniel pulled her into a hug. "You'll get through this…we'll get through it; together. You know why?"

Vala shook her head.

"Because I think…no, I know that I love you too and if anyone ever tries to hurt you, I will kill them myself."

Vala looked up at Daniel. "You really are _**my **_Daniel."

Daniel placed a soft kiss on Vala's lips, "Yes, I am."

el fin

AN: plz review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas plz let me know, I need all the help I can get.

Thanks to Becca for betaing for me…YOU ROCK!!


End file.
